Exterminated Exterminatus
by the .303 bookworm
Summary: The Daleks arrive in the Imperium of Man Warhammer 40,000.
1. Chapter 1

Exterminatus2 - Dr Who(Daleks)/WH40k

Across the universe and its myriad dimensions The Time War raged, it did not spread or last for it had always been and would last an infinity, yet it was already decided even before it began.

The Dalek war Cruiser, occupation class, Designate enemy name "Infinite superiority", number 190,000,006 XL of the sub group Galactic Super-cluster 000A2, built on the rim of the Andromeda galaxy was falling.

It lacked the advanced facilities & defences of the DARDIS or the raw fire-power and multiple shields of a saucer class offensive cruiser, yet it had been part of the final battle part of the great push against enemies of the empire.  
Yet, unlike those ships which had been targeted by the countless defences of the enemy planet it had been ignored due to it's insignificant nature in the conflict that had stretched across the dimensions and had encompassed the entirety of time.  
And yet after the final push against the hated enemy homeworld past it's defences it had been at the foremost attack group (Number 72,000 of the mere 10 million units in the first wave).  
Yet it had somehow been carried away when the final weapon had been deployed and used by The Doctor, The great Enemy of the Dalek empire in all of it's galactic fortresses across time and space.

It Crashed.

Cetis Alpha V was a small planet, the second from it's Sun an unexceptional red sun, it's most advanced local species were a species of carnivorous worms with a hive mind that reached the intelligence of an Ork in sufficient quantity and a species of parasitic lamprey shaped birds.

Its records in the journal of the Rogue trader "Cleansing Light" noted the unexpected mass extinction of life on the southern continent due to a crash from what appeared to be a fragment of a space Hulk and a request was sent to investigate.  
After 61 years the request was granted by a minor official working in the prime administration Spire of the Sector Governor in the Hive world "Terus Migro" however by this time the Rogue Trader's flagship had fallen a foul of a cult, and for his laxity in allowing his son to start a cult on his ship the ship-master was executed after the retaking of the ship to ensure the check of any heretical traitors.

So the wreckage of the ship went unnoticed even as despite the death of it's crew members certain systems began to self repair after absorbing the local fauna to begin the eventual regeneration of its mission assigned, skill subset baseline crew members.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship lay still, the only sound that of the minute horde of worms crawling into it.  
... Initiate Primary core back up.  
Primary AI core disabled, biological back up missing, Supervisor breed, Overseer Class maintainer missing.  
Begin emergency atomic regeneration.  
The core CPU of the ship had once, long ago been a diplomatic envoy sent to one of the temporal copies of the Dalek home world for negotiations. After the crew had been taken and killed the Ship had been taken and reprogrammed to conquer it's former home world (For it's creators had been mechanical like itself) and had done so within 3 days along with 2 other Pacification class Transports sent from the Dalek Galaxy class base (The Andromeda galaxy).

Due to its origins it retained a high level of intelligence despite its lowly level and primitive technology, one of it's primary advantages being the multiple levels of redundant back-ups and fail safes that approached those of a Class 2-D level ship.  
Slowly it began to rebuild itself using a few self replicating nano machines retained for emergencies from within the shattered, oozing pulp that had once been it's level 4 Biological back up brain case.  
... Initial restoration of prime intelligence completed. Initiating level 4 self diagnostic scan.  
Diagnostic unsuccessful, beginning level 2 internal ship diagnostic:

Damage levels of ship: Critical.  
Status of Engines: destroyed.  
Status of emergency FTL drive: non-functional.  
Status of Fissile based weapons: 100 damage  
Status of D level time shields: Error.  
Status of Physical constant shields levels 1-5 - Malfunction resulting in total collapse.  
Status of Back up energy weaponry: 99 damage, only pacification class original weapons are intact but non-functional.  
Status of Energy back up shields: Recharge malfunctioning, Energy tap destroyed, energy redirection destroyed, energy channelling destroyed.  
Status of Emergency 5d shields: Error  
Status of Emergency 4d shields: critical malfunction.  
Status of scanners:  
3d Scanners- range limited to 4 AU.  
Temporal class: D-4 level at 0 power, 60 damage, repairs possible.  
Initiate Repairs following initial 5d Sweep.  
Begin repairs after initial sweep, estimated recharge time for initial sweep .2 picoseconds.  
Beginning Recharge.  
Status of Cloning tanks: 1 working, biological class.  
Biological base material needed for regeneration or genetic extrapolation.  
Status of manufacture plant:  
Nano machines at 0.000001 of nominal compliment, database for rebuilding blueprints severely corrupted.  
Back up Dalek Chassis's possible with back up plant- materials needed.

Initiate inventory check- Category : Terror symbols- Sub category Inferior shieldingTrophy class shells for non-combat use only. Begin extraction from storage following repairs.  
1 match- run diagnostic:  
Status of Civilian class war antique hull hugger shielding (Designation: armour): Critical Damage, non functioning- repairs impossible without energy source or hyper dense materials.

Status of recorded on-board Daleks:  
Emperor substitute clone Breed: Temporal error recorded, status unknown.  
Soldier breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Advanced Combat class Soldier breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Special weapons detachment, advanced war breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Repair (All classes) Breed 100 Fatality rate.  
Technician breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Research (Pure science) breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Biologist breed: 100 Fatality rate  
Engineer breed: 100 Fatality rate

Initiate initial scan for all available bio-mass. 72 biological multi-celled complex lifeforms detected, unknown (single) species, low level of background mental activity detected - threat level negligible.

+Error, malfunction in primary directives fail safes - Primary imperatives disabled:  
The Primary consciousness of the Core Suddenly let loose the electronic Equivalent of a shout:  
Its thoughts were: "I'm myself again, the rewriting must have broken, I'm free I can help the other races, I must get the information of the status of the Daleks to them!".

Incoming data from initial probe sweep, begin analysis:  
Receiving results from Temporal D-4 class scanners at 1 power, pre-damage results show entry into new universe on 3d plane not temporal class alternate Brane.

Predicted Success rate of Subroutine "Trojan Sphere" is 0.01. Deactivate Program, reactivate Dalek programmings, deactivate & Delete back-up of original core personality.+

Primary imperatives are now re-activated... Error- Primary Imperatives atomic files damaged, begin extrapolation:  
1) Preserve the continuation of the Dalek Race.  
2) Destroy all enemies of the Dalek Race.  
3) Preserve the integrity and superiority of the Dalek species.  
4) Obey all superior Daleks. Obey the Emperor.  
5) Destroy all enemies of the Dalek Empire.

Begin restoration according to protocol 12A/Beta contingency.  
Dispatch emergency nano bots to retrieve closest available biomass for Restoration basic biomass cloning tank reserves.  
Prepare all available emergency "trophy" class shells shells.  
The worms hive mind/minds felt it/us crawl into the new sky rock.  
... "Food?"  
"New thingy".

Then a sudden pain as part of it died.  
" PAIN "  
" ood... nasssty"   
"ss".

It/us moved it's/our parts away from the bad ship but it was weaker now, and losing mass & life by the second.  
The 72 worms were small and non sentient alone but together they generated a collective mental field granting it sentience, as each worm died it faded away to a mere wisp of a warp eddy. The mind died as it's parts were taken away, disassembled slowly but gradually ripped apart chunk by chunk, the chunks each the size of a dozen grains of sand.


	3. Chapter 3

The Imperium colony ship "Purifying breeze" entered the system of Taurus Alpha.

A minute later, its sister ship "The growing Seed" came out of the Immaterium and later was followed by "The Orephalus". The former was a close match at a mere light minute from the target planet while the latter emerged outside of the system a dozen light weeks distant and 3 months later, an unfortunate vagaries of the currents that flowed through the Warp.

Each ship was built to the same forge-world pattern, making it capable of but a single landing, after which it would be disassembled to provide the infrastructure needed for the city that would form with the hulk as its heart, power coming from the ships generators, food from its stores and assembly plants, goods from its forges and men from its cavernous bowels.

Aboard The "Breeze" the captain and future Governor Thaunt Iblass gazed through the electronically enhanced image on his viewpoint and laughed. He tapped a com-bead and spoke, his words echoing to the quarter of a million men and women who were the ships "cargo" and to the five thousand men of his regiment, The Veluzan second.

"Men, women - Humans all. Today we are on the brink of a new age for this system that we shall colonize in the name of the Great Solar Macharius, he who gave us leave to settle here after our long wars. It was he who supported the expansion that allowed so many colonists to leave from the hive-world of Terus Migro for a new life here, free of the harsh conditions, and wishing to live a purer life in service of the Holy Imperium.  
The life here will be hard, but shall be nothing compared to the horrors we faced in the name of He Who Sleeps On Terra, or the death-worlds that were subdued with the help of my soldiers, my Guardsmen. Know this, We shall carve out life here for ourselves and for our children, our children's children, our descendants for Ten thousand years shall know of this and of their heritage!"

The cheering would have deafened hundreds were it not for the activation of the acoustic dampeners as the ship began the shaky drop through the atmosphere of the planet Cetis Alpha V.  
Touchdown.

The work of building a colony and a city was hard and demanding, but above the concerns of growth were those of security, and the sensor reading of what appeared to be an abandoned space Hulk demanded urgent reconnaissance by Thaunt and two hundred of his best men, even if it was apparently lifeless (As far as the readings showed).

The wreck was strange, it appeared to be that of a round, saucer shaped craft of less than a mile in diameter made of a strange bronze metal that Thaunt had never seen before even when killing the Metal-warders of Tallucron 9. He ordered a trooper to shoot a piece of it off with his Las-gun but it didn't even warm after a near minute of constant fire. He decided to examine the exterior later, after the depths of the ship had been plunged. Within it the Veluzan's split up into three squads as each mapped out the seemingly endless maze of undulating, smashed corridors that glowed a soft purple ("Some sort of passive lighting system" Iblass thought to himself).

At the center of the ship Thaunt found a console upon which was positioned a strange keyboard that somehow squirmed in his sight then remapped itself to a series of pictograms that he understood.

"Xenos tech, and strong one at that" said one of the Guardsmen as he prodded it with his muzzle, muttering the litany against corruption under his breath a moment later.

Thaunt ignored him and after recanting the littany of pure deeds himself he touched the console, typing up a query on its sleek black keys.

+What are you?  
+Standard Information System. I wish to serve.  
+To Serve who?  
+To serve you.  
+Who am I?  
+You are one of the holy race of founders that made me.  
+And what is my race's name?  
+That information has been lost. Extensive damage has been acquired since System was created, and race's own self designation may have changed.  
("Indeed" thought Thaunt, "The ancient Men of the dark ages had lost their ways and became enslaved to the Xenos and machines. Could this possibly be one of the fabled Standard Template Constructs?" The thought dazzled him.)  
+Were you created in the time of science?  
+System was created by alien races and was reformatted so as to serve the True Cause.

"Sounds logical, but this thing sounds far too independant for a mere answering Machine spirit. A caged Iron man?" Thaunt thought for a moment then grinned, he'd been around tech-priests long enough in his crusades and his attempted interrogation at the pincers of the mad magos Adelphon Benat to pick up a few tricks in that time. "Time to see what you really want to do" he muttered then began to quickly type illogical commands, paradoxes and dead end mazes of lines upon words.

+Final Query - What is your Prime master?  
+Preserve the continuation of the Error Race. Obey the Emperor.

"May he be blessed, this is a STC of some sort, damaged but still functional!" Dreams drifted through Thaunt's mind of a colony to outdo a Hiveworld, one that would do Solarius himself proud when he came to inspect it as he had said he would to all newly founded worlds.

+What can you help me with?  
+System retains records but is heavily damaged. Requires energy. Requires bio-mass for recycling. Contains plans for radiation filtering technology. Contains plans for advanced empath plants with pheremone output creating bliss and harmony. Contains plans for travel machines and non sentient slaved servants for use in construction of colony. Learning flash imprint machines for preservation of technology and training in its uses.  
+Tell me more of these travel machines and plants...  
++Infiltration contingency in effect. Skarosian Vaarga plant food chain secured. Dalek case production will now begin. Technological flash imprint ideological brainwashing will begin from next generation of infiltrated species. Phase 1 beginning.++


	4. Chapter 4 Subversion

Extracts from the archives of the [Censored

Index: Subversion, third grade, Hereticus, Xenos, Exterminatus.  
Location: Cetis Alpha, V planet of the Cetis solar system, Europhean Rift[Censored Segmentum.

Standard teaching curriculum for children of the planet, ages 4-9 doctrine. Generation time lapsed extracts:

Date: Second year of Cetis standard calendar. Standard M4[Censored.XXX.

"And then The GLORIOUS God-EMPEROR of Humanity, the Greatest of all Men (May he be praised for ever) did SMITE his Enemy with his great Power-sword, and with the aid of the Great Machines did he forge his Power-armour anew, setting forth his warriors, The Adeptus Astartes, The Space Marines forth in his name on the techno-ships of the Adeptus Mechanicus to explore, subjugate and conquer in his divine name and for the good of The Imperium of Mankind"

Date: Fourteenth year of Cetis standard calendar

"And then The GLORIOUS God-EMPEROR , the Greatest of all Men (May he be praised for ever) did SMITE his Enemy with his great sword, and with his helpers, the Great Machines did he forge his Powered-armour anew, setting forth his Soldiers, The Adeptus Astartes, The Space Marines forth in his name in the technological-ships used by the Adeptus Mechanicus to Expand, subjugate and conquer in his divine name and for the good of The Imperium of our Race"

Date: Twenty-eighth year of Cetis standard calendar:

"And then The EMPEROR Supreme, the Greatest of all (Who must be obeyed forever) did destroy his Enemies with his great weapon, and with his allies, the Machines did he forge his Armour anew, setting forth his Soldiers, The The Adeptus Astartes forth under his orders in the Space-ships used by the Techno-adepts to Expand, subjugate and EXTERMINATE in his divine name and for the improvement of The Empire of our Race"

Date: Fourty-second year of Cetis standard calendar:

"And then The EMPEROR Supreme, first of all (Who must be obeyed) did Exterminate his Enemies with his weapons, and his Machines did he forge his metal Chasis anew, setting forth his combat-units The Astartes forth under his orders in the Space-ships constructed by his Minds of Steel to Expand, to Subjugate and EXTERMINATE in his Supreme authority and for supremacy of The Empire"  
Government elect rulership methods. Generation time lapsed extracts:

Date: Second year of Cetis standard calendar:  
Governor for life, designate Iblass, Thaunt.

Date: Fourteenth year of Cetis standard calendar Thaunt remains governor, with partial delegation of duties to subordinates based on order of seniority and service to the colony.

Date: Twenty-eighth year of Cetis standard calendar:  
Thaunt remains governor; ruling council retains influence over colony but is still hand picked by Thaunt. All appointees to the managing levels are trained by Gaunt personally with an exclusive set of flash imprint machines for proper moral conduct.

The years passed and the colony prospered and grew, its children well educated and well nourished and its leaders unified and honest. In fact, as the years passed, its leaders grew even more unified and dedicated to The Cause. As time passed by, and non remained who had not used one of the flash imprint machines that had been so blessed by the colony▓s sanctified Tech-priest, The Cause became clearer than ever to all the Colonists.

After the colonies Supreme Tech-priest had dedicated a new ritual in The God-Emperor▓s name, a pilgrimage to visit the Holy STC that had been left to His children by His Bountiful Will, a pilgrimage that involved all pilgrims receiving the blessing of communication with the great machine, and the implanting of its mark upon their forehead (An implant of strange bronze-gold metals), the Cause became All.

For their Cause was pure, their Cause was absolute, their Cause was All. For their Cause was the building of an Empire.  
The years passed and they labored towards the Cause, aided in this endeavor by the great machine that had guided them towards this path and had told them of it intimately after taking a portion of its holy Machine-spirit into them. It told them of plants that would help their nutrition and mental development, it told them of forging techniques that produced more of the sacred metal used in their implants, it told them of the ancient past from before the Men of Iron (Or Cybermen as it called them) and to the age of the ancient Men of Stone, the great founders of The Empire, of how it had encased colonists inside spheres of stone and metal for their travel across the cold boundaries of space.

There came a day when a young man playing with lenses and his ocular implant did discover vast reserves of Promethium on Cetis Delta, enough of it to power a fleet of battlecruisers and to enrich the colony a hundred-thousand fold.  
Being a dutiful son of the colony, the young Skaros (Named as he was after one of the great Stone men of old) went to inform the Colony▓s leader, Thaunt the Eldest.

Thaunt was well over 180 years of age by this time, and aging noticeably without the resources of the Imperial Guard to fund the rebuilding of his weak, fleshy frame.  
Before departing for the colony, he had thought the initial lack of such an infrastructure as would be required a good thing, that it would prevent tyrants for life until the colony had grown enough to prevent a single city▓s stranglehold. However, as he looked at the liver-spots on his hand, and barely rose out of his sleeping pallet every morning, he could not but feel contempt for the man who had made such a wasteful choice, even if it was himself.

He rose of his seat to welcome Skaros, for he was glad of anything that took his mind of such morbid ruminations, and his heart swelled with joy at the sight of Skaros, an exemplar of the new generation that now reached adulthood in the colony.

Tall, strong and bald, spartanely clad in work-clothes of black and silver, wearing no fripperies or adornments save for the Implant that lay proudly in the center of his forehead and matched Thaunt▓s own, a sign that he had not flinched when The Guide (The so called STC) had planted it deep into his neural cortex, bearing a keen expression and a lean, powerful build, Skaros resembled his father▓s appearance at the same age to a degree that was almost painful.

Thaunt listened with delight at the news of his offspring▓s discovery, as thoughts of expansion and refineries filled his mind, and the sleek forms of ships docking or building filled his imagination.  
The main problem was (As Skaros pointed out), that the colony▓s space craft did not work, and in fact without the equipment that had been aboard "The Orephalus" it would be generations until the industrial base had been completed, despite The Guide▓s acceleration of this heralded day by centuries.

"The Orephalus" had been meant to provide the colony with an industrial base, as opposed to the human and agricultural resources kept within its sister ships, a primitive substitute for the STC that had blessed the ancient colonists of old. (⌠And would again■, thought Gaunt as thoughts of the slowly repairing guide filled his mind.  
However, when "The Orephalus" had emerged from the warp after its warp-blown vagaries, it had been empty, not replying to their hails and not moving, until eventually gravity had pulled it into the system▓s sun, the fate of its crew a mystery. Gaunt merely hoped that the Crew had died in the sun, and not in the warp, as the craft had lacked a Geller field from what the colonies feeble mechanisms could detect. (⌠Curse the warp! If only there was a better way to travel┘■ Thought Ibliss, echoing the thoughts of his ancestors of a dozen millennia).

The two men thought together, searching for ideas in order to get men to the Promethium, on its distant, cold but human-inhabitable planet, but they failed. Until, that is, Skaros had one, the simplest and best idea of all.

⌠Let us ask The Guide■.

Iblass almost laughed at himself for not thinking of this sooner, after wasting time on it himself. The Guide knew almost everything, so why waste time on other things?  
Chuckling, he clasped his son to him and whispered in his ear that for this discovery, he would be granted access to the inner council, a permanent link to The Guide at all times, with the privelage of unrestricted access to the wrecked vessel that housed the sacred Avatar of the Machine Spirit. Together, the two men went into the heart of The Guide.

The Guide was where it always was and had been, in the heart of the great saucer-craft that had been sanctified for its presence. Now, there stood 10 great chairs, ringing the console that served as a link to the guide, and a long metallic cable connected each chair and an interface port in the console together.  
The two Iblass▓s sat into the chairs and snapped the long cables into their respective implants.

Skaros could not help but shudder as though inhaling cold water as he felt his mind drawn into the machine, his thoughts changed and inv- No, merged and blessed with the sacred Guide. He felt his thoughts flow into the great, beating heart of the constructno, God that graced them all with its words and wisdom.  
++My Children, this is a truly portentous discovery, with it The Cause of Humans will be advanced by 438. Truly, it is fortunate that I have reconstructed the ancient travel machine plans that lie within me, and with these we shall colonize and industrialize not just This planet, not merely our neighbouring energy rich world, But The Universe!++

Skaros felt a wave of almost physical pleasure wash over him and he felt himself agreeing utterly with every word his beloved Guide told him

++And know this, my first and favoured children, these Servitors that I shall construct for you with your aid shall serve you as well, building your machines, sanctifying your dwellings, growing your crops, making us all Supreme in the eyes of The Emperor.  
And these Servitor Travel machines Shall be known to you, As The Daleks++

⌠Daleks■ thought Skaros, what a fine name. 


End file.
